Hell's Angels
by Darkangel2Y
Summary: A new pilot is faced with many difficult decisions that will ultimately influence her future loyalties and relationships.


Hell's Angels  
By  
Darkangel2y  
Co-written and Beta'd  
by Weissangel24  
  
Warning: This fic contains, slight Ooc, mild language,  
and possible Shounen- ai  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, or any of its characters. Nor do I  
own Weiss or its characters  
  
(At least in the real world. In my own world, I do!  
But we're not in my world are we? Damn it!)  
Please do not sue me, I have no money anyways. All you would get is one  
very, very, very, VERY obnoxious brother. (And trust me. You don't want  
him!)  
  
Harmony and Melody are owned by Weissangel24 and myself.  
Whitelit and A are owned exclusively by ME!  
Do not steal them or you will have Hell to pay.  
(There are worse things than death)  
  
Comments and Criticisms are welcomed, but don't be nasty about them.  
You don't like it, Tough shit! Take them up with Hiiro.  
  
A special thanks to Grey, The Duct-tape Queen, for extra Beta help!  
  
I am the Queen of Babble.  
^-~  
Darkangel2y  
  
A/N This is my first fic. So bear with me or I'm gonna go Zero on ya.  
And we really, really don't want that.  
  
Arigato.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Prologue  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Harmony suddenly woke up with a feeling of being watched. She looked at her alarm clock, it's vibrant red numbers read 4:37. "Just two more hours 'til I have to get up." She groaned, thinking that she was alone in her darkened bedroom.  
  
"You should try to get some more rest then, shouldn't you," said a somewhat familiar voice coming from her closet door. "Wouldn't want you to fail your mission now would we?"  
  
"Who's there?!?" Harmony demanded as she pulled her blankets up trying to hide her semi-revealing nightshirt. "What the hell do you want?"  
  
"You of all people should know who I am, and whoever said I wanted anything?" the voice snarled coldly. "I'd hoped you would have remembered."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Harmony questioned, somewhat annoyed by the stranger in her room. "Why are you here?"  
  
"How could you not remember after all we've been through, after what I did for you? KISAMA HOW?!?"  
  
Harmony, now pissed off enough that she wanted to call for Hiiro to blow this kusoyaro's brains out, calmly reached out for the small touch lamp on the nightstand next to her bed so that she could see just who she was about to deal with.  
  
A look of shock passed over her face as Harmony stared at a tall male figure. He had shoulder-length blonde hair, a black trench coat, and a pair of sunglasses that rode half-way down his nose.  
  
"Y-Y-Yohji?" Harmony stuttered, still in shock at seeing her long-lost companion. "Yohji, is it really you?"  
  
"Of course it's me kid, who'd you think it was, our old boss?" Yohji replied half sarcastically, half worried. "You okay Harm?"  
  
"Sure, I'm fine, but. . . boy how da HELL d'ja get in here anyway?"  
  
"Thought you might ask," the twenty-one year old chimed. "Do you really want to know?"  
  
"Yah it's you alright," Harmony smiled as she motioned her old friend to sit on her bed so that they could catch up on the past four years.  
  
As the two of them talked the sun came up. "I'd better start getting ready or Duo's gonna kill me." Harmony sighed as she headed towards her dresser for some clothes.  
  
"Do you mind not watching you perv, I'm trying to get dressed." Harmony giggled. "Just like old times huh?"  
  
"Sure." Yohji sighed as he turned away. "Who's Duo?" he asked somewhat hurt by his young friend's tone of voice. "Is he your. . . you know. . . boyfriend?"  
  
"That's none of your business, Yohji!" Harmony snapped as she pulled a pair of blue hip-huggers on. "Why do you care anyway?"  
  
"Jeez girl would you relax PLEASE! I was just asking because I haven't seen you in so long. And before you jump down my throat again, Aya wanted to know so that you wouldn't be leaving ... ah never mind."  
  
"So I wouldn't be leaving what, Yohji?" Harmony questioned, drawing farther away from the darkly dressed blonde heading for the door.  
  
Behind her Harmony heard the floor creek as somebody brushed past her.  
  
"I can't let you leave this room alive." A cold voice said from behind her.  
  
"Aya?!?" Harmony exclaimed as she spun around on her heel. "Omi, Ken? What are you all doing here?"  
  
"I'm afraid you know too much. You remembered too much Miss Harmony. Forgive us, please."  
  
"Omi," Harmony pleaded for her life. "Don't do this, please. If you have to. . . just erase my memory. . . or lock me away. . . or anything. Please don't kill me!"  
  
"We have no choice. This is our mission; to kill you is our mission." Ken broken heartedly managed to get out trying hard to fight back tears. "We have no choice. We just don't!"  
  
With that, all four of the Weiss boys lunged at her, each one using his respective weapon.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Downstairs Duo was cooking breakfast for the household.  
  
"I'm not eating this kuso, Maxwell." complained Wu Fei, as he eyed the plate the braided boy had placed before him, wondering what it was supposed to be.  
  
"Bite me, Wu-Man!" Duo snapped tauntingly.  
  
"I'd rather bite you than what's on my plate, I mean what the hell is it supposed to be anyway?"  
  
"It's mashed potato pancakes and turkey-flavored scrambled eggs with tofu jelly on your toast. And to drink, week-old coffee!" He said proud of himself.  
  
"It looks more like charcoal to me." Hiiro in his mono-toned voice noted to Trowa, who was trying hard not to throw up after tasting the braided boy's concoction.  
  
"YOU EXPECT ME TO EAT THIS GARBAGE?!?!?!" Wu Fei bellowed out disgustedly.  
  
"SHUT UP AND EAT IT YOU CHINESE BASTARD!" Duo demanded.  
  
"Come on you two! It's too early for this." Quatre sleepily said as he looked up at the kitchen clock, which hung above the refrigerator, with groggy eyes. "It's not even seven o'clock yet."  
  
"It's never too early to fight with Mr. Sticks." Duo grinned, as he glanced over at the Chinese boy who was now playing with what was supposed to be food.  
  
"Where's Harmony?" The banged boy inquired, scanning the kitchen for the young girl. "Hasn't she come down?"  
  
Just then the five-Gundam pilots heard a blood-curdling scream coming from Harmony's bedroom. They instantly dropped everything they were doing and ran for their friend's room, with weapons of course.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Harmony bolted upright screaming and panting from the nightmare that she had just experienced.  
  
Just then the five pilots barged in. "What's wrong?!?" they demanded in unison.  
  
"It was all just a dream." She said as she looked around her bedroom, through a curtain of auburn bangs. "It was just a dream. . . but it seemed so real. . . but it was only a dream." She reassured herself.  
  
Harmony looked at her alarm clock, "KUSO! I'M GONNA BE LATE AND THE GUYS ARE GONNA KILL ME FOR SURE!!!!!!!"  
  
Harmony immediately jumped out of bed, not even noticing that her friends were standing in her room with their weapons drawn and ready to kill anything that posed a threat.  
  
"I'M DEAD! I'M DEAD! I'M DEAD! I'M DEAD! I'M DEAD! I AM DEFFINATLY DEAD!!!!!!!!!" Harmony wailed frantically.  
  
"You don't have to rush around so much," the blue-eyed blonde stated, with sympathy for his female companion. "Your clock is a half hour fast."  
  
Harmony stopped dead in her tracks, turned slowly to see her five friends standing there, somewhat amused. "Hiiro, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Wu Fei. . . " she felt her cheeks turn about twelve shades of red from embarrassment, "What are you guys doing here?"  
  
"We heard you screaming so we came to see what was wrong." Her braided companion said, coming closer to check on her. "You okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, Duo." Harmony sighed noticing that each teenage boy had his weapon of choice. "You guys aren't mad that I was gonna be late?"  
  
"Not at all." Trowa said from under his bangs, which hung down in his face, covering half of it.  
  
"You guys sure?" Harmony asked choking back tears of frustration.  
  
"Positive." Quatre reassured, his electric blue eyes reading her restless, tear-filled brown ones. "Like I said, your clock is thirty minutes faster than all of the others in the house."  
  
"Thanks, without you five. . . I'd more than likely be lost. I know that sounds kinda tacky but . . . "  
  
Wu Fei cut her off before she could finish her thought. "We understand how you feel, we feel that way about you too, but enough with the mushy talk please."  
  
"You're gonna be late now, Harm." Hiiro noted, looking at the clock on the opposite end of the teenage girl's room, which now read 7:24.  
  
"Kisama! I knew it," Harmony groaned. "I'd better get going then."  
  
"I already told A. that you might be a little late this morning because you had a long shift last night. She said it was okay."  
  
"Thanks Trowa you're the best." Harmony giggled, as she kissed the banged boy on the cheek to show that she really appreciated his kind gesture. "Now all I gotta do is worry about breakfast and I'm all set."  
  
"It's already in your cockpit. I thought ahead for you, so that would be one less thing that you had about this morning."  
  
"Love you, Wu Fei." She smiled, as she shoved her arm though the sleeve of her brown trench coat. "I owe you all so much."  
  
"Kisama, Baka Onna!" Duo hollered, "You're gonna be extremely late now!"  
  
Harmony just smiled, nodded and went out the front door. She was heading for the hanger, when she heard one of the boys running to catch up to her. She didn't pause to see who it was.  
  
"Be careful now, Harmony." The boy said as he grabbed her by the elbow, as she entered the hanger door. "Come back to us alive and in one piece, if you can."  
  
"Relax, Hiiro." Harmony chimed, removing his hand with her own. "I'll be fine. Don't worry, I'll be back in time to cook dinner for y'all. Just let me go or A's gonna be really pissed at me."  
  
"You'd better be." Hiiro warned, "Or Duo will cook again, and there will be no one left for you to come home to."  
  
"Hiiro!" a young female voice snapped. "Let Harmony go, or you can explain to A why she's late!"  
  
"Thanks a ton, Melody."  
  
Hiiro released Harmony and went back to the safe-house to see what chaos Duo had caused in his absence.  
  
Once they were alone, Harmony turned to her dark-haired twin. "Laters, Sis."  
  
"Come back alive, Harmony." Melody ordered, "If you don't, I'll find you and kick your ass."  
  
"Yes, ma'am." Harmony saluted sarcastically. "I'll be back before you know it."  
  
With that, Harmony entered her Gundam, Whitelit, and took off towards the last Oz base on Earth.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
To be continued. . . 


End file.
